Tari'el
Tari'el is the elder god of time and the creator of the current existendium. He is the ancestor of all the known gods, with only a few exceptions. Being an elder god he has the highest authority over the elysian council, thus is the mightiest god of the good aligned deities. Background Tari'el, the elder god of time was the only known deity known to survive the eclipse, a cataclysmic event where all of the former existendium were destroyed in an explosion of unknown origin. Nox Nihil, an unknown force of pure chaos and intent on destruction. Modern historians theorize that it was the doing of Nox Nihil that the preceding Existendium was destroyed by unknown means. The third being to survive the eclipse was the world tree Bodrasil. After an unknown time Tari'el gave up half of his divus and created Vitrar, the Everserpent to help in the creation of a new existendium. After the creation of Vitrar began the creation of the greater deities with the first generation of gods, Aine, the greater god of magic, Cyril, the greater goddess of life, Aegis, the dwarven greater god of creation and Yaris, the greater goddess of nature. At an unknown time Tari'el and Vitrar battled on several occasions and on one of the encounters Vitrar successfully wounded Tari'el, and with this a new deity was born from the union of Vitrar's magic and Tari'el's blood, Shezmu, god of blood and sacrifice. Following the kidnapping of Cyril the Elysian Council launched with the help of the Dunaheim realm a full scale invasion of Balaam was ordered, the home of the evil-aligned deities created by Vitrar to rescue Cyril and defeat their enemies. Following the victorious battle against the forces of Vitrar Tari'el had consumed nearly all of his divus, the life energy of the gods. His body became heavy and tired so with the help of nocturn, goddess of the night he laid to rest among the crown of the great world tree, becoming one with the endless sky. His golden eyes, shining brightly became the two deities Alariel, maiden off the sun and Tíriel, prince of the moon. Appearance Due to the disappearance of Tari'el after the Great War not much is known about his appearance. Many theories regarding his appearance are known but most historians and theologists agree that his eyes were before the disappearance a shining gold, but after the Great War he gave them his last divus. He Is also presumed to be male due to the ancient scriptures referring to him with the king of the gods. History Nobody knows the origins of Tari'el, but most historians agree that Tari'el belonged to a pantheon of gods that existed before the current existendium. At an unknown time eons ago a grand event now called the eclipse were the existendium before the current were destroyed in a cataclysmic event. Theologists argue if it was due to Nox Nihils corruption or rather a large war spanning centuries. Either way, what is known is that after the eclipse Tari'el, among with Nox Nihil and the world tree Bodrasil were the only known survivors of the event. Creation myth Following this Tari'el travelled across the dark void in search for other survivors of his race, for eons he searched but to no avail. Instead he travelled to Bodrasil and merged half of his divus with one of the acorns hanging from a branch, from this union of the world tree and the deity a new creature was born, Vitrar, the everserpent. Vitrar was created to help in the creation of the new existendium but what Tari'el did not know was the plans Nox Nihil had for the existendium. During the time Tari'el lived at the crown of the world tree planning out the realms Vitrar travelled to Nox Nihil in search of power. Following the corruption of Vitrar by the Nox Nihil Tari'el had to create deities to defend Bodrasil against the intent of Nox Nihil. Thus the deities AIne, greater god of magic, Aegis, greater god of creation, Cyril, greater goddess of life and Yaris, greater goddess of Nature. These deities were born to become leaders of their own realms in the existendium, and each were granted their own home. Tari'el himself created with the help of Yaris and Aegis the large palace Yggdrafil at the inner part of the crown on Bodrasil. The palace was a stone covered palace filled with large pillars stretching towards the inner garden where beautiful flowers and silver trees were located. These trees were used mostly as decoration, but one myth tells the story of when Tari'el had been poisoned by an unknown disease. All the gods searched for a cure but it was Yaris, the god of nature that took the petals of the pinchoisa flower and a drop from the aspelwood. This created the antidote to Tari'el's disease. Creation of Shezmu Tari'el and Vitrar battled on several occasions and on most occasions it was due to Vitrar wanted to steal Tari'els divus, thus becoming the sole ruler of the existendium. During one of these encounters Vitrar successfully drew blood from Tari'el, and from the drop of blood a new deity was born, Shezmu, god of blood and sacrifice. Creation of Terrum At an unknown time after the other realms had been created the gods of the Elysian Council gathered and gave up a part of their divus to create the primal realm Terrum, home of the animals, plants and all the races. Yaris created all the plants and animals, Aegis created the mountains and caverns, Tefnut created the oceans, rivers and lakes. When the world were still free from the influence of the people of terrum the deities created avatars, beings with a portion of their deities power. Capture of Cyril Some time after the pantheons had been properly established Cyril, the goddess of light was captured by Tan'gul, the Balaam god of disease and decay. This angered the gods of Tari’el and they assembled at Paleforn to plan the rescue of Cyril. Hoeth, the god of knowledge proposed that they sent the armies of Elysium and Dunaheim towards Balaam for a full-scale invasion while some Archangels, the most holy agents under Cyril would attempt to rescue her among the ensuing battle. All the gods agreed and Helio, angered the most about the capture of her wife personally picked the archangels that would rescue her from Balaam. They were, Mikaeli the angel of war, Gabrieli the angel of protection, Rafaeli the angel of life and Samaeli the angel of death. These four warriors were among the strongest soldiers on Solia and personally trained under Helio and Isha, goddess of strategy. The forges of Dunaheim worked day and night to craft mighty weapons for the deities. The day of battle approached and the armies of Tari’el, led by Helio, Isha and Nidül, dwarven god of justice travelled on the golden ships of Solia, called Lightvessels, towards Balaam where the armies of Vitrar waited for their arrival. Upon landing on the desolated marshes of Balaam landed the lightvessels and the soldiers marched towards the home of Tan’gul. His home was a large fortress, several miles long with giant walls surrounding the inner castle. At the front there were uncountable numbers of minions, the forces of Vitrar, led by Kaz’dur, Tan’gul, Mantus and Erus. As the battle commenced there were a magical surge from the acolytes of Solia, and a large holy barrier transformed before the armies of Tari’el. As the army of Vitrar crashed into the barrier the first ones to make connection were disintegrated, due to their magic were weak to holy magic. following the victory over Vitrar's forces and the defeat of Kaz'dur by Tari'el himself, a curse was put on the gods on both sides. This was Kaz'dur's final plan, the curse hindered the gods from interfering in mortal affairs, but also a more dangerous curse. from Kaz'dur twelve entities left his body and landed on Terrum, these entities became known as the Zodiac Beasts, the children of Kaz'dur and the destroyers of the world. Thus with the arrival of the beasts an age of darkness was born. The resting of Tari'el According to the myth, after Tari'el's duel with Kaz'dur had Tari'el nearly consumed all of his divus. With the curse placed on all the gods Tari'el had to recover his divus to rescue the people of terrum. therefore he with the help of Nocturn, goddess of the night he laid to rest among the crown of the great world tree, becoming one with the endless sky. His golden eyes, shining brightly became the two deities Alariel, maiden off the sun and Tíriel, prince of the moon. Power and abilities Not much is known about Tari'els powers, but according to myths regarding the several battles against Vitrar historians could argue that Tari'el had to have exceptional physical power, due to being able to duel against the everserpent and only get injured once. His portfolio contains the power of time, giving him unknown control of time but it's assumed that Tari'el could faintly foresee the future and possibly use time magic, also known as Chrono Magica. Category:Elder god Category:Elysian Council Category:Deity Category:Good-Aligned Category:The Eclipse